Something I Gotta Say
by SecludedThespian
Summary: Cross-post from my FanLib page. Sparks fly when Sasuke admits how he truly feels about Sakura. A blissfully twisted SasuSaku oneshot.
1. Miracle

As the sun began to set in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sakura finally managed to arrive home after a long day of training. Exhausted, she slowly opened the door. After dinner, she went straight to her room and got in bed without even bothering to put on some more comfortable clothes.

The next morning, as soon as she was awake, she heard her mother's voice.

"Sakura! Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, just woke up."

"A boy stopped by and asked me to give something to you. He said his name was Sasuke-"

"SASUKE?!" Sakura interrupted out of sheer excitement. "Why didn't you say so sooner?! I'll be right there!" She immediately hopped out of bed, changed into some clean clothes, and ran into the kitchen. She hadn't seen Sasuke for so long because there weren't any missions available that she was overjoyed with the news.

"Here you go," her mom said, giving Sakura a letter.

She thanked her and walked back to her room. Closing the door, she opened the letter and read it.

_Sakura,_

_I know we haven't spoken in a long time, but there's something very important I would like to talk to you about. Meet me by the north side of the Ninja Academy today at noon, and bring some lunch._

_Signed, Sasuke Uchiha_

Sakura was shocked to know that Sasuke was thinking of her. The hours ticked by like minutes as thoughts of him raced through her head. Before long, it was time to go.

As she approached the Academy, she could see Sasuke pacing back and forth in front of a bench, lost in thought. Swallowing hard, she approached him.

"It's been awhile, Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile.

"Likewise," Sasuke responded, also smiling (something Sakura hardly ever saw him do). "I see that you let your hair grow back."

Opening the bento box in his hands, he sat down at the bench and motioned for Sakura to come sit next to him. She apprehensively did so, without saying a word. In total silence they ate together, Sakura occasionally glancing over at Sasuke. Both finished their meal at about the same time, and were getting up to throw away their trash when Sakura broke the silence.

"Alright, what was it you wanted to tell me, and why couldn't you just tell me in the letter?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and...well, I..."

**"OUT WITH IT!!" **Sakura blurted.

Sasuke took a deep breath and sat back down. "Well, ever since I met you, I've been having strange feelings for you. Every rude thing I've said to you was just a façade, and it's about time I admitted it. You're not nearly as annoying as I say you are. In fact, I'm almost certain that I...I..."

Sakura was kneeling on the bench, staring into his eyes, hanging on to his every word.

"...love you."

Sakura promptly fainted, falling right into Sasuke's lap. It wasn't until about five minutes later that she finally came to and saw Sasuke staring back and her. "You know, for a second there, I thought you just professed your love for me."

Without saying a word, He brought her back to her feet, stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and nodded, with a big grin on his face. Closing his eyes, he slowly moved his lips closer and closer to hers. Before he knew it, he was really kissing her.

cue squealing fangirls


	2. Nightmare

Sakura was in **HEAVEN**. For the love of her life to reciprocate her feelings (let alone kiss her) was a dream come true for her. She stayed joined at the lip with Sasuke for at least an entire minute before she felt him twitch violently, breaking the kiss. As she opened her eyes, she got a firm punch to the gut from Sasuke, bringing her down to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

A slap to the face laid her flat on her back. Drawing a kunai, Sasuke stepped on her neck and stared at her, watching the tears flow down her face.

"What, you actually thought I was serious?!" He yelled angrily. "Who could possibly love a loser like you?! In fact, I'm surprised your parents didn't just end your pitiful life while you were still young." He got down on one knee, bringing the knife closer to her neck. "Allow me to put you out of your misery...Billboard Brow!"

As Sasuke raised the kunai in preparation to kill her, Sakura noticed that his pupils had dilated noticeably. She had an epiphany.

"Wait...Ino?"

"You finally figured it out, huh?" Sasuke responded with a sadistic glare. "There's no way I'd let you have Sasuke all to yourself, so I figured I'd just get rid of you."

Sakura began to realize that unless she wanted to die then and there, she would have to fight back. She drew a kunai of her own and plunged it into Sasuke's foot. As he reeled backwards in agony, she quickly knocked him to the ground with a sweep. Thinking quickly, she jumped on top of him, taking the kunai out of his foot as she did so.

"Listen Ino," she said, "If you don't get out of Sasuke-kun's body RIGHT NOW, you'll be sorry!"

"If you insist," Sasuke said with a sneer. **"RELEASE!!" **


	3. Epilogue

She could see Ino's spirit flowing out of him and into her own body, which was in a nearby tree. Sasuke, now in control, sat up. "Thanks, Sakura-chan," he said, fighting back the pain of the wound in his foot.

"No problem, Sasuke," she said back. "I'll go ahead and take care of your injuries." With that, Sakura crawled to Sasuke's legs and used her healing jutsu to get rid of the bloody slit where her kunai once was.

As the two stood up, they saw Ino jump out of the tree where she had been hiding and run off.

"How do you think she knew where to find us?" Sasuke thought aloud.

"I haven't a clue," Sakura said back. "As long as I've got you," she said, turning to her lover, "everything will be OK."

"Yeah, you're right," said Sasuke, hugging her. "I don't think she'll be bothering us again after what you did."

**THE END**


End file.
